User talk:Yyp
Podcast Twitter Hey Yyp!! I have a favor to ask!! Some of us have decided to try and do Podcast Reviews of chapters and other things!! I've recently got a new computer so have lost the Twitter logins!! Would you be able to promote it on Twitter please?? :A few months back Wikia disabled the entire EmailUser feature. I think because it was being abused too much. ::I don't think what you're trying to say makes sense, Schif. :::Read what Yyp posted on Sun's page, Kami. Schif makes perfect sense.--Xilinoc (talk) 10:59, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Must have missed that announcement. That's a shame. Thanks for letting me know anyway 13:27, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello :-) Hey Yyp :-) I have something to ask you.. Can I take some templates and copy some Articels for the German Bleach Wiki? Yes, newly I became Admin on German Bleach Wiki and you may probably know that the Wiki is reaaaaaaaaaally outdated. So may I copy some Artikels and Templates? That would be a great help. :-) --Diwo (talk) 21:50, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Page Move Hey Yyp, would you mind moving Ichibei Hyōsube's page to Ichibē Hyōsube? The latter is a redirect right now, but apparently "Ichibē" was confirmed some time ago; it was brought up again more recently. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 15:29, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :Might wanna hold off until there is a full discussion about that.-- Sorry for taking so long to reply to any of this, I was unexpectedly without access for the last few days. Got back on last night and caught up. I'll comment on the talk page. 13:59, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Bleach Volume #66 hey, here are the stuff to the latest volume; Bleach Volume #66 Poem http://oi59.tinypic.com/29ngnwm.jpg Bleach Volume #66 Content http://oi57.tinypic.com/2h3pgfk.jpg Bleach Volume #66 All Stars http://oi57.tinypic.com/xql6io.jpg their is also a name change needed to shutara. :) --Udarsha45 (talk) 06:50, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Furigana Template Bot Since it looks like the motion for adding the furigana template to all foreign-named techniques with underlying kanji (ATFTTAFNTWUK for short) is going to pass, would it be possible for the bot you use to add the template to all such techniques' translation templates, or will we have to do that by hand?--Xilinoc (talk) 17:57, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, Template:Furigana is up and running, thanks to Schif.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:24, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Little problem Hey Yyp there is a problem with Lisa and Mizuho pages. They both have 162cm in height, but have different height in feet Lisa has 5'4 and Mizuho has 5'3. When I looked into it 162cm it more close 5'3 1/2 or 5'3 3/4 could you please look into this? Naruto 45 (talk) 00:19, March 18, 2015 (UTC) bleach volume 67 hey brah, here r the goods; Bleach Volume #67 Cover http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bleach_volume_67_cover.png Bleach Volume #67 Poem http://oi58.tinypic.com/1zn95wm.jpg Bleach Volume #67 All Stars http://oi60.tinypic.com/3313aiq.jpg Bleach Volume #67 Contents http://oi59.tinypic.com/j0crqd.jpg --Udarsha45 (talk) 03:45, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Factual correction Хелло, Master Yyp. I would like to point out a slight mistake in "Yhwach" article under the section Powers & Abilities: this section states that upon activation of the "The Almighty", the pupils and irises of Yhwach's eyes split in two. However, this image clearly shows they split in three. File:H010.jpg I'm pretty sure you've already noticed this, but since such small mistakes in the lore bug me a lot and most (if not all) of my previous edits were removed, I wanted to address on of the admins, and I chose you. Thank you for your consideration and have a pleasant day.--MilanVukas (talk) 01:49, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re:Cheats Thanks. Arrancar Mario(Hollow Mario) (talk) 11:28, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Interlanguage map Hi. So there are * ar.bleach * he.bleach * fi.bleach * ja.bleach Which are not linked to this wiki yet. Would you mind if I redid the interlanguage map? I'll also make a table for it on my personal wiki to keep track of them. Cheers! YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年05月19日、09:40:05 :All 21 Bleach wikis are now connected. :) you can find them at Interlanguage map/bleach on Yatalu Wiki if you want to check up on which languages exist. :If you're adding any extra languages, feel free to let me know or add it to the list yourself. Note that upon editing the list, all page counts need to be updated though (and manually, unfortunately). :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年05月21日、12:44:59 Soifon and Ichibee "Soifon" has always been the Japanese romaji of Suì-Fēng. The page can have both the Chinese and Japanese readings. And it should be "Ichibee" because you don't use ē for an e-e combination that is across two kanji.—Ryulong (琉竜) 21:05, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Inter wiki assistance Hello, I hope this message find you well. I am hoping that this wiki can help with a project of mine. I am trying to build projects between wikis to get them to work together. I have been using wikis like Wiki answers as a medium, as they offer a broad subject area. Right now, they have some questions relating to bleach that need inspected, and none of their staff are very well versed in Anime. This, added to the size of their already overwhelmingly sized wiki, leaves these questions unanswered and un-patrolled. The Admins have agreed that if wikis assist in these questions, that they can leave a link related to the answer to the wiki. This would help them by getting questions both answered and sourced, but it would help the Bleach wiki by leaving links that can lead here as well as assist its fans. The Questions relating to bleach can be found here. This is only the first step in my planed project. I am hoping that we can get wikis working together more often and on larger scales, but all things start small right? I hope to see you and your wiki involved in this. If you have any questions, I am not hard to get a hold of, so please message me and I will respond ASAP. Thanks, and happy editing.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 06:52, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you, The Elder scrolls wiki is trying to encourage more wiki's to get involved, so our Facebook site will be happy to share your FB if you have one. We will also mention your wiki's assistance in our weekly update. If you guys need anything big or small let us know. This project is to help each other, so we are there if you need us. Thanks and happy editing.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 01:31, July 14, 2015 (UTC) New wiki in project. Hey, A new wiki has joined the project, I figured you would want to know who and how this can help you guys. The Heroes wiki focuses on the heroes of their shows (or whatever) and they have a decent amount of characters from Bleach. They have given permission for community's to add templates to their articles that would help fans find other articles relating to that universe that include a external link leading to their main wiki. The only thing they want in return is for that wiki to look over the articles and their categories to make sure everything is in order and doesn't contain plagiarism. The template would look something like this. I think the terms are great, and would recommend you guys pursuing this. Also, The Elder scrolls wiki is sharing links to communities involved in the project on their Facebook as a way to help support everybody. Do you guys have a Facebook your would you prefer a direct link? Hope all is well, thanks and happy editing.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 20:38, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Request for the Prison School Wiki Hi, I'm an admin from the Prison School Wiki, a new animanga wiki undergoing fast expansion with a huge amount of new content & only getting bigger now that the anime is out. I'd like to affiliate with the Bleach wiki to support our expansion and broaden our horisons. Here is our logo and icon, here are our stats. I wish you and your community well with your work. Thank you for your time, [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] talk contribs 16:22, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :I appreciate your concerns about the lack of referencing for any summaries. Note that chapter summaries are not complete so the editors don't have a way of easily navigating the manga's content for referencing in English. This is my primary concern on the wiki. Reading your affiliation policy, it is also noticeable that we haven't created an editing policy for the wiki's editors as well. Most extraordinary claims and publishing data is carefully referenced already however, and me and Unok can carefully police edits to ensure they follow animanga norms. :I can promise to get back to you when I feel more confident in getting through referencing and adding all the content in before drafting policies with Unok. So thank you for your consideration and I hope to hear more appraisal from your wiki in the future when I submit my application again through the forum. [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ✐ talk contribs 22:46, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Hello there I'm new around here just popping by to day hello ^__^. 22:10, August 19, 2015 (UTC) 23.08 August 19 2015 Thanx Yyp . Hope your are active often for help and other things. Will let you know , if I need anything . Regards. Team Otaku (talk) 04:47, August 22, 2015 (UTC)